starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder Incident
Named after the ship involved, Pathfinder One, this incident left scientists scratching their heads while Sol and Upyri officials launched a full-on investigation into the matter. In the 17th of October year 2380 the ship Pathfinder One was destined to launch with a small skeleton crew for its first mission into space. Aside from a hundred robotic aides the only crew of the ship were Noah and Stephanie Hunter. The Hunters were both respected engineers and scientists specializing in quantum-based jump technology similar to the Hyperwarp technology developed by the Upyri. Maiden Flight Pathfinder One was originally a smaller cargo hauler built as a joint-effort between NewGen Technological Solutions and Anvar Galactic Shipyards. The original design was more or less a PR-stunt, showcasing the new generation of cargo ships with integrated high-tech systems. The Hunters used research grants to buy one of these vessels which had been sitting inside a storage terminal following assembly. No prior flight time had been logged aside from the mandatory fifty hours. In short, the ship was in mint condition. A team of engineers not only inspected the ship but, under the supervision of the Hunters, install new systems including a prototype quantum-based jumpdrive. On the 16th of October the engines of Pathfinder One were turned on for the first time. The ship entered the atmosphere above Mars where the final pre-mission preparations would be made for the launch on the following day. Sponsored by various companies the ship would make a series of jumps, stopping first at Novithus, followed by Paraíso, Qalea, Nyx, Hemera and Ker on the very same day, delivering various supplies. Quantum Drive Developed by Noah and Stephanie on behalf of the Sol Material Works R&D branch this new jumpdrive was highly experimental. In theory the drive would use certain exotic particles find throughout space as "markerlights" which could then be used as jump coordinates. The drive also had a mode for manual input for jumping to known locations. Had the quantum drive worked it would've advanced ship technology by decades. The Incident On 15:00 (Mars Daytime), the 17th of October 2380 Noah Hunter reported all systems green. Pathfinder One had been cleared for departure, its cargo had been secured and the entire crew (robots included) were ready to commence operation. Communicating with the Space-Flight Control Center (SFCC) orbiting Mars at the time Noah Hunter relayed that Stephanie had activated the drive. At first everything seemed fine; energy output was stable and the ship slowly prepared to re-materialize a short jump away in orbit above Novithus where a engineer ship was waiting for them. However just as the ship was about to jump energy levels shot through the roof. Ordered to abort the jump by the Mars SFCC Noah replied that he and Stephanie had "lost all control". The ship then vanished. Ten seconds later the ship would appear at Novithus, before vanishing five seconds later. SFCC's above Paraíso and Qalea reported that they had made visual contact of Pathfinder One for brief moments before the ship disappeared in a blurry flash. Pathfinder One was seen lastly by the UFS Teschner of the Upyri Federation Navy.The Techner reported that they received a loud distress signal which was broadcasted by Pathfinder One before the ship vanished. It never arrived at Ker. On the 17th of October 2381, an entire year later, the Sol System Government declared Pathfinder One lost with all hands. Post-Incident Report A detailed report was written and published by a joint commitee assembled following the incident. The group consisted of investigators from Sol, the Upyri Federation as well as neutral experts. The report detailed all the background information, data readings collected from the SFCC's and the Teschner as well as pages of theories regarding quantum jumpdrives. By demand the report was made public with officials discouraging any other attempts and efforts of replicating the attempt. Noah & Stephanie Hunter Noah Hunter and Stephanie Hunter (born Stephanie Janson) married in 2373 on Terra. They had worked together since graduating from university and had a stable relation. Psychic profiles put together by investigators found no anomalies that could've hinted to intentional sabotage or unintentional sabotage (side-effect of possible hallucinations). The Hunters had not received any threats and overall seemed to be a happily married couple eager to work on something that could benefit the entire galaxy. Both Noah and Stephanie each had one year of basic military service with the SDF with spotless records. Pathfinder One included a small armory containing long guns for self-defense and an armored exploration vehicle for hostile environments. Sol & Upyri Investigations After the incident the SDF Navy and the Upyri Federation Navy both conducted intensive search and rescue operations within their own territories. Federation vessels made several runs between Hemera and Ker attempting to located either the wreck of Pathfinder One or any other sign of the ship (lifeboats, distress beacon, etc.) The SDF on the other hand were supported by the SSOID, which began to investigate wether any Human terrorists were the cause for the incident. For three months there was a surge of raids against anti-Sol groups untill the SSOID concluded that the incident had not been caused by terrorists. Following the incident the SDF requested that the Sol System Government would ban any studies and research into quantum jumpdrives untill "significant technological achievements had been made". Last Transmission Before Pathfinder One vanished for good the UFS Teschner managed not only to record its last distress call but also managed to tap into the open data feeds streaming from Pathfinder One's sensors. At first the recorded data were believed to be nonsense however during the investigation experts realized that the data were infact readings taken from a nearby world. Interesting in the sense that the planet scanned by the ship appeared to be under the effects of a severe magnetic anomaly there were no indication that the planet had any form of advanced technologies on the surface. Sadly experts were not able to position the planet within the Milky Way, leading theorists to believe that Pathfinder One jumped to an entirely new galaxy into orbit around a world with similar particles such as Novithus. The truth remains a mystery to this day. Category:Lore